


untitled

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexsomnia, Sleep Sex, not really dubious since yosuke likes souji in this instance, surprise sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has a mild case of sexsomina. Yosuke's the unlucky victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Yosuke had been sleeping rather peacefully.

The house was quiet. The sound of Souji's breathing next to him had lulled him to sleep. For some reason, he always rested alot easier when he stayed over at Souji's than when he was at home. The reasons to why were ones that he tried not to dwell on too much given it always opened the way for numerous issues that he just wasn't ready to deal with quite yet.

However, it seemed as if tonight wasn't going to be as peaceful as he would've initially thought.

Just as he went to roll over onto his side to face Souji, the feeling of something warm pressed against his side made him pause in his motion.

Souji was against him. Now this wasn't uncommon for one of them to end up rather close to the other in the intervals of their sleeping-- but this time Souji was pressed up so close that Yosuke could smell the faint hints of his cologne that still clung to his skin even now.

Breathing in slowly to keep calm and try to just focus on going back to sleep, the attempt hardly lasted with how Souji pushed not only his chest but his hips against Yosuke's upper thigh.

_'Holy fuck.'_

Yosuke was frozen in place. His thoughts ranged from very bad to extremely fucking bad-- and he silently wondered why he had to have this happen with Souji of all people.

It wasn't as if Yosuke didn't like it, no he'd thought about it too many times, even had one too many dreams about it. Granted, all of these things were feelings and desires that he tried to deny for a few months now but..

Souji breathed out softly at first, his breaths forming more into low whispers as he talked in his sleep.

_'Fuuuuck...why me-why Souji-_ _why-!'_

Yosuke was inwardly panicking. He gripped at the sheets, feeling how Souji suddenly started pushing his hips against his thigh more. It reminded Yosuke of a grinding motion for a second and then within a few minutes time Souji  _was_  rubbing up against his thigh.

Souji was hard. God he was wet too-- Yosuke could feel it every time he pushed against his thigh more. The moment he thought he heard his name being uttered in a rough whisper in Souji's sleep talking, Yosuke bit his lip and held back a noise close to a whimper of need.

Trying to divert Souji off of him somehow, the brunet started to shift in an attempt to pry Souji away from his thigh. The effort was futile though as Souji suddenly shifted more on top of him, leg strewn across Yosuke's hips to straddle him.

Yosuke had vaguely heard of rare instances were people would fuck someone else while sleeping, but never did he think Souji would be one of those people.

Biting his lip harder, Yosuke found himself being torn between shaking Souji to wake him up or to just see where things would go next. The debate ended rather quickly though with how Souji grinded down against him, leaning his head in to breathe hotly on Yosuke's neck. His lips dragged down just as his tongue did too, and Yosuke was unable to resist a shudder as his own cock hardened from Souji's constant advances.

"Oh god...partner.." Yosuke swallowed thickly, head tilting back as he relished in the reality that was only a half-truth. " _Souji_.." Having Souji chest-to-chest on him like this was something he'd been pining after for ages now. Somehow it felt wrong-- but Yosuke was unbearably hard and so was Souji and-- _fuck_  he gripped harder at the sheets while failing in restraining a loud gasp from how the other's hips had pushed down so roughly against his own.

"Yosuke.." Souji muttered as his face was still hidden against the crook of Yosuke's neck.

The tone of Souji's voice made Yosuke tense up. For some reason the moment he'd heard his name said in that instance seemed..different than before.

Souji raised his head slowly. The slight traces of moonlight allowed grey eyes to be seen staring down at Yosuke.

"S-Shit partner you're awake.."

"I..I wasn't at first but.." Souji trailed off, breathing a little unevenly as he paused in his ministrations. His eyes were looking down at Yosuke with more of a questioning gaze than anything else. "Is this okay..what am I saying it's  _not_ \--" The hints of shame started to filter into Souji's voice.

Yosuke quickly raised a hand to grab at Souji's arm as if to stop him before he even thought of moving off of him. 

"N-No it's fine...please don't.." Yosuke swallowed, breathing out his words uneasily. ''... _Don't stop_  partner.."

Souji didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds he was leaning down to capture Yosuke's lips in a heated kiss. It was messy and everything Yosuke had ever wanted in those times that he felt all too hot and his hand just wasn't enough to get him off in the ways he wanted.

Souji's hand on him was more than enough though. The idea of them going further than just mere touches had Yosuke even harder, and it wasn't helping that Souji kept talking about it.

"I've thought about this so much..." Souji had grabbed both of this cocks, pre-cum slick on his hands as he helped with the frottage that had them both panting and shuddering against each other. "..Yosuke I'd let you fuck me if you wanted..I could ride you and tell you how good your cock feels in me..or I could bend you over and fuck you until you're leaking all over the floor..just as wet as you are now.." The pre-cum leaked more over his fingers as Yosuke whimpered Souji's name, grasping onto his back while pushing his hips up into the rough and heated touches that had him too close already.

"Souji..I just..I'm so close..." Yosuke clawed against Souji's back, the muscles tensing some from how they both rutted against one another to feel how good their cocks felt running together. "...I want to fuck you though..I  _really_  do  _a-ah_.."

"I'm gonna get my cum all over you..that thought alone and seeing you covered in cum is going to make me-- _fuck_ \-- come so hard.." Souji uttered in between his broken moans, gasping Yosuke's name unevenly just as he felt Yosuke tremble beneath him. The warmth of Yosuke's cum started coating against his hand in his constant strokes, and he stared down to see the trail of cum starting to form on Yosuke's stomach.

The sight and how Yosuke gasped his name was more than enough to make even more of a mess of the other. With a rough groan, Souji whispered Yosuke's name, stroking over his cock to let his cum spurt out onto Yosuke's chest and stomach. 

Souji leaned in to kiss Yosuke so hard that the brunet almost couldn't breathe for a moment. Their tongues ran together, and the kiss alone almost had Yosuke feeling hard all over again.

"Mm..I hope you don't do this to everyone that sleeps over." Yosuke mumbled, seeing how Souji laughed softly before kissing his forehead.

"Only with you."

 


End file.
